


Grief's Eternal Grasp

by SummerBloom



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Best bring tissues., Character Death, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaveid deals with Eizen's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief's Eternal Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to [**_this_**](https://youtu.be/QMubUq6d1RE) while reading.

It rains.

The memorial stone remains there on the Spiritcrest, untouched by humans and time. The only thing left of Eizen, who'd finally passed on to the afterlife. A promise finally kept, yet still stinging with the fact that purification wasn't an option for dragons. Zaveid stands near the stone, and lifts the bottle in his right hand. 

Amber liquid pours out of the bottle onto the grave, at least half of it, before Zaveid drinks the rest. He's avoided coming back here since the day they'd all killed Eizen, unable to face reality. Unable to actually face the fact that his best friend was gone and never coming back. 

Unable to grieve properly. 

It's raindrops on his face, he thinks as he lowers his head and grips the empty whiskey bottle tightly. He's not crying, he _never_ cries. But there's a pain in his heart that just won't go away. Zaveid's legs give out, and he falls to his knees. The bottle drops from his hand as he covers his face, the tears falling freely. Choked sobs escape him, and he can barely breathe right. Eizen was gone, and yet he hasn't accepted it. He pretended to, so to keep Sorey focused on his mission. But he never admitted his grief, his feeling of _loss_ and the gaping hole left in his heart after Eizen's death. 

He covers the stone, unable to stop himself from crying. His body's cold and he feels unwell, but he doesn't care. Eizen's gone. He's dead and he's _never coming back_. Zaveid's tired of outliving the friends he's made over the centuries he's been alive, tired of being strong, tired of _living_ and watching people die. 

When the tears finally cease, his eyes ache and his nose is stuffy. He wipes his face with a cloth, standing back up shakily. There's no point in saying anything. Eizen couldn't hear him where he was at. He couldn't laugh any more, couldn't cry any more. He couldn't do anything any more. Zaveid picks up the dropped whiskey bottle, putting it in the bag he's been carrying since he's separated from the others and dissolved his Sub-Lord pact with Lailah... over five hundred years ago. 

He sees no point in helping them any more. 

Zaveid removes Siegfried from the bag, and sets it near the memorial stone. He sees no point in keeping it. No point in keeping reminders of his past. 

“I'll see you around, Eizen,” Zaveid says, voice breaking as he turns away. “....In the afterlife.” 

He walks away... and never returns. 

* * *

It rains. 

“No! Zaveid!” Lailah's voice rings out as Zaveid feels the soldier's weapon sink into his body. The Shepherd, a young child named Sara, whimpers. Zaveid grunts, kicking the soldier away before collapsing onto the ground. Sara armatizes with Edna, creating a wall to separate them from the soldiers. Lailah rushes to Zaveid's side, catching him as he falls trying to stand back up. 

“It's too late,” Edna says. She's not looking at them, her back turned. “He's dying.” 

Lailah put a hand on Zaveid's wound, rapidly-cooling blood staining her outfit. She attempts to heal him, but the wound isn't closing. Zaveid laughs before falling into a coughing fit. He coughs up blood. 

“Don't you... worry about Ol' Zaveid. I was gonna die... sooner or later,” he says, breathing laboured. He coughs again. “Hey, Sara...” 

“Zavi...” She kneels by him, turquoise eyes filled with tears that were overflowing. He takes off his necklace and hands it to her. 

“Keep this... safe for me, alright? As... long as you have that... I'll be with you.” Zaveid smiles at her, and Sara wails loudly. They're all crying, and the young Shepherd hugs Zaveid. He chuckles, coughing once again. 

“Say hi to Mikboy and Sorey for me...” He says, before he stops breathing. 

* * *

A memorial stone is made atop the Spiritcrest, beside Eizen's. Zaveid is buried there, too, to be close to his best friend... Even in death. 

“Are you ready to go now, Shepherd Sara? We've lingered long enough,” Trent says, folding his arms against his chest. Sara stands up, patting the memorial stone. Lailah, Edna, Mikleo and Sorey stand there beside Trent, watching. 

“Yeah. Zavi, I'll see you soon. We've got a Lord of Calamity's ass to kick. I'll come back and tell you all about it, okay? You and Eizen best be ready for it!” Sara smiles. 

“At least they're happy in the afterlife,” Lailah remarks. 

“Yeah.” Sorey nods. 

“They both were idiots, but hey. Can't win them all,” Edna says with a shrug. 

“They're not in pain or suffering any more,” Mikleo points out. “They're watching over us. Just like Gramps.” 

“Wow, you guys are all mushy,” Sara says, hands on her hips. “Let's get going! The Lord of Calamity's gonna get an ass-kicking!” 

_“No matter what the future brings, We'll always remember you, Zaveid. Eizen.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit I cried writing this. I feel like Zaveid never properly grieved over Eizen's death in-game, so I wrote this.
> 
> At the ending/epilogue, it's been about 15 years since Zaveid died and a few months since Sorey awakened from his sleep. I may elaborate more on Sara in another fic, I dunno. I was more of writing this for the feels. *shrug emoji*
> 
> Feel free to yell at me for causing feels.


End file.
